


From the Outside, Looking in

by LadyAriadna



Series: Towards Infinity [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-Parenting, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Iron Dad, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pepperony - Freeform, Team Cap friendly, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAriadna/pseuds/LadyAriadna
Summary: Stories of Tony and Peter’s father-son relationship from the perspective of the people around them.





	1. May Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first two fics [Thank you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466725) then [The Grand Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526353) before continuing. There will be references (such as characters and instances) from previous stories in this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May received an urgent phone call from Peter that led to a realization for one Tony Stark.

May knew early on that being a nurse was a tiring job. She would often render long hours but the joy of helping people in the best of her abilities made it all worthwhile. Peter once called her a hero and that fond memory spurred her on every time the toll of her vocation got heavier.

That day was a slow one, which was a good thing for a hospital. It was late and her shift was about to end when her cellphone rang, the special Starkphone Tony gave her. As soon as she saw the spider symbol, she knew it’s an urgent call. Peter was on patrol that night and she willed with all her heart that this was not bad news.

“Hello, Peter?” May answered the call. “What-”

“May, please!” Peter’s panicked voice sent a jolt in her heart. “Mr. Stark, he… he...” He sobbed.

“Ok, deep breath,” May instructed. “then tell me what happened.”

“M-Mr. Stark, he… He got mugged. He didn’t have a suit with him and good thing I was in the area but then…” He was frantic; his breathing ragged. “I got there on time then wrapped up the muggers with my webs, except one, t-the one with a g-gun. He was about to shoot at me and I was about to dodge when Mr. Stark wrestled the gun out of the guy but the gun went off and now he’s, he’s shot May! He got shot! I have him with me and I’m swinging towards the hospital. He’s in so much pain. Please, please help!”

“Okay,” May went to the supply room while Peter talked and pulled out all she needed. “Meet me at the rooftop. You can’t bring him in by the entrance or people will know Iron Man got mugged. Got it?”

“Yeah.” He sobbed.

“Is the bullet still in him?”

“I-I don’t know.”

“Ok. You’re doing great sweetie. We’ll fix him up. Count on me. I’m on my way to the rooftop.” 

As soon as she reached the rooftop, she saw Spider-man land and carried his mentor. Tony was rather pale but conscious. The wound was on his left flank and the blood slowly stained his white dress shirt. She directed them to a bench.

“Hey, May!” Tony grimaced as he sat on the bench. “That rhymed!”

“You can still joke around. That’s good.” May inspected the wound and was relieved that the bullet did leave his body via the exit wound on the back. After further inspection, it seemed to be a flesh wound but further examination was needed to make sure. “Peter, unbutton his shirt so I can disinfect the wounds then wrap them up.”

“Okay.” With shaking fingers, Peter removed Tony’s dress shirt as fast as he can without aggravating the wounds further.

“Argh! This sucks.” Tony said as soon as the shirt was off. May wiped the blood off the wounded area before she could disinfect it.

“‘This sucks’?!” Peter removed his mask. He was livid. “THIS SUCKS?! What the hell was that?!”

“Kid-”

“You know I can dodge that bullet! You didn’t have to wrestle the guy! You didn’t even have a suit with you!”

“I was on a diplomatic meeting with government officials. I can’t just bring an armor!”

“You don’t even have your nano gauntlet!”

“It was on maintenance.”

“Then why weren’t you with Happy?!” Peter was in distress. May could tell he did the best he could to keep the tears at bay. “Why were you walking alone at night in a place you _know_ is teeming with muggers?!”

“I just-” Tony, despite the pain in his side, took a deep breath. “I want to protect you!”

“AND I WANT TO PROTECT YOU!”

“... Pete” Tony stopped and as May looked up at Peter, she saw why. Peter’s tears rolled down his cheeks.

“You can’t do this to me! Not after…” Peter wiped his tears away with his sleeve. “I just… I can’t…”

“Sweetie,” May decided to intervene. She stood up and pulled a few bills from her pocket. “I need water and I forgot to bring a bottle. Here’s the money. Buy one from the convenience store.”

“Okay.” Peter’s voice wavered as he accepted the money and pulled his mask back on. He then jumped off of the rooftop to swing towards the nearest store. May continued to tend to Tony’s wounds.

“That was stupid, Stark.”

“We’re back to ‘Stark’, huh?”

“Only when you deserve it.”

“There may have been a series of unfortunate events but I did save his life.” Tony was slightly disgruntled.

“Yeah, thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome- OW!” Tony grimaced as May dabbed the wounds with disinfectant. She may have put in more of the stuff than necessary though; and she may have pressed a bit harder.

“Sorry not sorry.” After the disinfectant, she bandaged the wounds as snug as she could to put pressure on them.

“Ow! What’s with the hostility here?”

“Tony,” she stood and towered over Tony who was forced to look up at her. “Peter lost his parents when he was a toddler, then a year ago, he lost Ben. That boy,” she pointed towards the general direction where Peter jumped off, “has lost so many of his parental figures in such a short time! You may not realize it but he considers you as his father-figure. If you died, he’d feel like that’s on him! There’s too much guilt in his conscience already, Tony! He doesn’t need more!”

“May, I’m...”

“Protect him, yes! But damn it, Tony! Live for that boy’s sake!” In hindsight, May would be proud of herself for the way she rendered the genius billionaire Tony Stark speechless but at that time, she was desperate to let the man know of his importance in Peter’s life. She didn’t want to see her boy broken again. She sighed as she gathered the materials and the soiled wipes she used to tend to his wounds.

“I get it, May. I’m sorry.”

“Good!” She poked Tony’s wound that elicited a painful grunt.

“Ow! I said I get it! Jeez!”

“I just want to make sure it sticks.” May sniggered as Tony sent her a side-eye.

“I hear a suit coming.” Peter was back with a bottle of water. He took off his mask and gave the bottle to May. She opened it and offered it to Tony.

“Just one small sip. I’m sure you’re thirsty but do not drink the whole thing.” May instructed. Tony did as was told. After that lecture, May expected him to follow medical instructions.

A few seconds later, May heard the telltale sound of an Iron Man suit as it flew towards them. As soon as it landed, the suit opened up and waited for its passenger.

“Thanks Friday!” Tony grunted as he tried to stand, his left hand on his side. May and Peter helped him up then assisted him as they walked towards the suit. Before he climbed aboard, Tony gave Peter a one-armed hug. Peter reciprocated but made sure the wounds would not be aggravated.

“I’m sorry, Pete. Don’t worry. I’m okay.”

“Okay.” Peter held on for a few seconds then he helped Tony get in the suit. “You know what to do Friday.”

“I got him, Peter. We’ll be at the med floor of SI.” Friday said as the suit closed up. The Iron Man suit then turned and flew towards the direction of Stark Industries. Peter watched the suit fly away before he faced his aunt.

“I’m gonna follow him. To make sure he’s okay.”

“Yeah, go ahead. You can stay the night there too if you want.” May hugged him tight. “I know it was quite a scare, sweetie. Are you okay now?”

“Better.” Peter hugged her back. “I heard everything you told him.”

“Ah, super hearing.” May chuckled. “He needed to know, Peter.”

“Thanks. You’re important to me too, May.”

“I know, sweetie.” She kissed his forehead. “You’re important to me too. So, we take care of each other, okay?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled, eyes still held the worry he felt for his mentor.


	2. Pepper Potts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Tony with Peter, Pepper knew he would be an excellent father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, please read the first two fics Thank you then The Grand Tour before continuing. There will be references (such as characters and instances) from previous stories in this one.

The moment Pepper knew of Peter as Spider-man from Tony, she flipped out.

_“He was only fourteen, are you crazy?!”_

_“It wasn’t supposed to be a fight! We were there to negotiate! He was supposed to keep his distance and web up Rogers and the others!” Tony sighed. “I know I made a mistake Pep! I miscalculated and for that I’m truly sorry. It was my fault.”_

That was quite a fight. In the end however, when she was told the whole story, she acquiesced. All they can do from that point on was to keep Peter safe, trained and his secret intact.

Pepper cannot deny however that she had this feeling; the moment Peter entered their lives, things would change and she was right. Despite her initial reaction, she’s happy Peter was able to worm his way through Tony’s facade and drew out the real man inside the armor; the man she fell in love with - the man the rest of the world did not see or refused to see. Tony could use more people on his side, especially after… She didn’t want to think about that fiasco.

Tony may not realize it but he subconsciously gained what people called “baby fever”. She saw it in the way Tony watched over Peter, like a father would to a son he wanted to nurture and protect. It did start with the superhero business but it slowly and surely turned to something more personal.

She remembered one afternoon when she found Peter, in his suit sans the mask, pace in the living room of the penthouse. She just got back from a meeting and looked forward to a bit of relaxation before another meeting with Legal.

“Are you okay, Peter?” She asked as she removed her jacket.

“U-umm, I’m okay Ms. Potts!” Peter, eyes wide and panicky, “I-I was just thinking about school. Nothing big! I swear!”

“... okay. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah… It’s nothing, really.” Peter tried to reassure her by smiling but years of handling a variety of people honed Pepper’s bullshit radar; and this one is pretty easy to see. “A-anyway, time for me to go on patrol. See you later Ms.Potts!” Peter donned his mask then jumped off the balcony.

“God! I feel like I age ten years everytime I see him do that!”

“Yeah, me too.” Tony walked in from the kitchen. He walked towards her to give her a peck on the lips. “Did he say anything to you?”

“No.”

“Damn!” Tony sighed. “I thought he’ll open up to you.”

“Why would you think that?” she asked incredulously.

“Because, you’re you.” Tony said as if it’s a sufficient reason but Pepper just raised an eyebrow. “I mean, hon, you have the ability to make people talk. It’s like a superhero power. See, it’s working on me!” Pepper chuckled.

“Well, maybe this time, my power is not enough.” She reached out and caressed his left cheek. She loved it when he leans towards her hand. “So, just ask him. Maybe it’s a problem with a girl.”

“Hmm… I can help him with that.” He smirked.

“On second thought, maybe Rhodey is better.”

“Pep!” Tony gasp made her laugh. “I have you. Isn’t that proof enough?”

“Ours is a special case, Mr. Stark.” She then leaned forward and kissed him.

“Hmm… I like that. Do it again.” 

\---

Two days later, Pepper noticed Peter on the couch. Dr. Shapiro, the company cat, purred and curled on his lap. He absentmindedly petted the cat which was a miracle in itself because Dr. Shapiro usually hated it. Another proof of the changes Peter brought with him.

She looked for Tony and saw him fix a cup of coffee. As she caught his eye, she raised both her eyebrows as if to ask: _You haven’t talked to him yet?!_

Tony looked sheepish. _No._

Pepper, with narrowed eyes, put her hands on her hips. _Just do it!_

Tony, wide eyed, raised his hands in a gesture to placate her. _Calm down. I’m doing it._ Pepper watched as he carried his coffee to the living room then sat beside the teen.

“What’s going on kiddo?”

“Nothing, Mr. Stark. Just,” Peter looked nervous, “stuff with school.”

“Maybe I can help.”

“Umm-no. I-I got it. You don’t have to worry Mr. Stark.”

 _*yowl*_ “Just ask him. You’ve been stewing for days, little kitten.” Dr. Shapiro’s exasperated voice came out of the speaker on his collar.

“You heard the doctor. Just spit it out.” Tony smirked. “Or we can discuss the fact that the cat has a nickname for you, little ki-”

“It’s a girl!”

“There you go.” Tony patted his shoulder. “You asked the right man. That’s my true art form. Ask away.”

“Any, um, tips on asking someone out?” Peter asked, his fingers playing with the cuffs of his long-sleeved shirt.

“Didn’t you ask that girl for homecoming? Liz, right?”

“Yeah, but she’s different. We already know each other in decathlon. But with Gloriana, I just met her two weeks ago when she’s on her part-time job at Mr. Delmar’s.” It’s like the floodgates opened. “Mr. Stark, she’s really fun and smart and I want to get to know her better but I only get to talk to her before patrols and when I do have the time, Mr. Delmar’s there. To see her more, I end up hanging out at the bodega and I know it’s kinda creepy and I don’t want to creep her out! Oh my god! What if she thinks I’m a creep? What do I do? I want to ask her out for coffee, you know? When she’s not working. But if she thinks I’m a creep-”

“Okay kid, calm down.” Tony smiled kindly. “Fortune favors the bold. Just go ask her before it’s too late.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. How did you ask Liz?”

“I just,” Peter smiled as the realization set in. “asked.” Tony smiled and firmly held Peter’s shoulder. “Thank you Mr. Stark! I gotta-I gotta go. Excuse me, doc.” The cat leapt out of Peter’s lap. “Bye, doc! Bye, Ms. Potts”

“Bye, Peter!” She called out before the elevator doors closed. Tony’s fond smile towards Peter made her happy.

\---

That night, Tony and Pepper got back from a dinner meeting with investors when they spotted Peter at the balcony with the dog, Tessa. He was in his suit, his mask on a table nearby. His shoulders slumped as he looked out towards the New York skyline, lights lit like urban stars.

 _*whine*_ “It’s okay, Peter. Please don’t be sad.” Tessa patted Peter’s leg with her paw.

Seeing Peter so dejected made her want to comfort him. She was about to walk to his side when she felt Tony’s hand on her arm.

“Let me talk to him.” Tony squeezed her arm as if to say: _I got this._ Pepper nodded and stood back while Tony approached the teen. He stood beside Peter and leaned towards the balcony railings.

“What happened, kid?” Tony’s voice was soft.

“She, umm, she said she’s got a boyfriend already so she can’t, you know...” Peter sighed and hung his head. Tony nodded then took Peter’s mask off the table.

“Wanna go on a mission with me?” He asked as he handed the mask to Peter.

“What?” Peter looked up at him, surprised.

“Friday just sent a report on illegal arms dealers and I want to bust them. Wanna punch some bad guys? It’ll take your mind off things.”

“Yeah, sure.” Peter answered with a ghost of a smile as he took the mask. Tony then activated the Bleeding Edge armor.

“Honey! We’ll be done in an hour or two.”

“Be very careful, both of you! Call immediately if something goes wrong!” Pepper did her best to keep her worries at bay.

“We’ll be extra careful, Ms. Potts. Don’t worry.” Peter said before he jumped off the balcony.

“You complete me!” Tony said before he flew off to the night and on towards danger.

Pepper knelt next to Tessa as he watched Tony fly away, Spider-man in tow. “As always, it’s just you and me here Tessa, worrying.” She sighed.

 _*whine*_ “They’ll be okay.” The dog nuzzled at her side. She petted Tessa in the hopes that it would help alleviate the unease in her heart.

“They better be.” Pepper knew Tony would become an amazing father. His relationship with Peter is proof enough. She wanted to start her own family with him but, the constant fear that he would not come back to her safe and alive... She couldn’t possibly share the same burden to their future children. She then decided to carry the burden alone at least until Tony decided to retire as a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Earth 616 (comics), Iron Man gave Spider-man some advice on how to ask a girl out in [Spidey (2015 - 2016) Issue #6](https://comicstore.marvel.com/Spidey-2015-2016-6/digital-comic/41532?r=1). When Spider-man was heartbroken after, Iron Man took Spidey with him to team up against a monster. If you have the chance, read the short series. It’s so good and funny! It’s set at the time when Spidey is still in high school and Iron Man’s identity is still a secret.
> 
> Gloriana is a character in the series [Spidey: School’s Out](https://www.comixology.com/Spidey-Schools-Out-2018-comiXology-Originals-1-of-6/digital-comic/663274?ref=cGFnZS92aWV3L2Rlc2t0b3AvZ3JpZExpc3QvbGlzdDI0NTI5). It’s a Comixology original. Spider-man’s in high school and he’s in Stark Science Camp. I just borrowed her name for this story.
> 
>  _You complete me!_ was Tony’s line at an [alternate opening of Iron Man 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SgX6ZRmTVGY).


	3. Happy Hogan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy may not be an enhanced superhero but he does have the observational skills honed by working with Tony Stark for years. This time, he suspected there’s something wrong with the spider-kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reminder, please read the first two fics Thank you then The Grand Tour before continuing. There will be references (such as characters and instances) from previous stories in this one.

They say the more one would spend time with another person, the more they pick up each other’s mannerism. Happy could attest to that the more he watched Tony and Peter.

Peter visited the Avengers compound and the Stark Industries labs so often to tinker with Tony that he picked up Tony’s quirks, like talking to the machines for example. One time, he walked in the Avengers Lab and found Peter on the floor, a roomba in his hands, Dum-E beside him and surrounded by a variety of tools.

“What’s wrong Loki?” Peter crooned at the machine. “Tell me so I can help you.”

“What the-” Happy confoundedly pointed at the roomba, “did you name the roomba ‘Loki’?”

“Uuumm…” The mere fact that the kid refused to talk was the only answer Happy needed.

“Why in the world would you name it Loki?”

“Just look at him, Happy!” Peter held up the roomba and Happy had to agree with the kid due to its custom-made color scheme that matched the god of mischief’s green, black and gold. _Wait, god of mischief…_

“Peter,” Happy swore this kid would cause his early retirement, “don’t you dare put a knife on that roomba like in one of those videos on the internet!”

“No,” Peter’s nervous laugh made Happy frown more, “why would I do that?” Peter refused to look at Happy.

“Peter!”

“Look, it’s nothing.” Peter pushed a button on Loki the roomba and a two-inch knife protruded at its side. “It’s not even that sharp. It’s like a butter knife.”

“No!”

“Besides,” Peter continued, this time with an added pout and puppy eyes, “if he stabs you that means he likes you.” Happy facepalmed and sighed.

“Please remove that knife.” Happy thought perhaps a calm request would work on the teenager.

“Come on, it’s like added security. I know you like security.”

“Peter!”

“Fine,” Peter sniffed, another mannerism he got from Tony, “I got it.”

“Thank you.” Happy then walked out of the lab. Whether the kid removed the knife or not, he avoided Loki the roomba like the plague.

\---

Peter’s influence on Tony was worse: memes. Correction, memes and Spongebob Squarepants. In person, it was mildly annoying. In text conversations however...

**Shellhead:** _Are you okay, Hap? You didn’t need to drive Peter to the compound if you don’t feel like it. I can do it._  
**Forehead Security:** _Nah, I’m good._

Honestly, Happy felt a bit under the weather that day but not to the point that he can’t drive the kid for his training. Besides, Peter always had updates on where the paparazzi often hid. He should’ve realized that’s how the kid avoided being photographed when he’s with Tony. That spidey sense was really something. So, there he waited for the kid at Midtown Tech’s parking lot.

 **Shellhead:** _You know, you won’t feel that sad if you stop watching Downton Abbey’s season three finale over and over again._  


Happy groaned.

**Forehead Security:** _Stop it._  
**Shellhead:** _Aww, come on. Don’t be such a Squidward._

He was about to retaliate when the kid finally walked up to him.

“Hey, Happy. Let’s go.” Peter smiled but Happy can sense something different with it.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” The kid removed his backpack, an unusually heavy looking one.

“What’s with the luggage? You do have clothes in the compound, right?”

“Yeah, I do. Just school work.” Peter then opened the car door and slid in the backseat, effectively ending the conversation.

“Huh.” Happy then thought it’s a good thing he knew Tony for years.

**Forehead Security:** _Something’s going on with the kid._  
**Shellhead:** _What do you mean?_  
**Forehead Security:** _A bundle of anxiety, trying to cover it up as if it’s nothing, classic Tony._  
**Shellhead:** _Wow, thanks._  
**Shellhead:** _I’ll talk to him._

\---

Happy used to train with Tony but as time went on and his boss got better and better with fighting, he decided to tap out. He’s not as agile as he once was. Still, it was fun to watch him and his protégé train at the compound’s expansive training building.

That day, they’re working on their coordination against the Iron Legion when one misstep from the kid almost got his face punched if not for his spidey sense and quick reflexes.

“STOP! Friday stop!” Tony’s voice was frantic.

“Yes, boss.” As one, the Iron Legion stopped their attacks then lined up by the wall. Peter removed his mask before he sat on the bench, head hung low.

“I know we need to work on our team up kid but, what happened there?” Tony let the nanites of his armor retreat to their casing.

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark. I just… It won’t happen again. I promise.” 

“Peter,” Tony sat beside the kid, “you’ve been distracted since you got here. And, I saw that humongous bag you got. Didn’t know you have plans to go hiking.”

“It’s not that big Mr. Stark.” Peter snorted.

“What’s going on?” Tony voice soft and willed Peter to open up.

“It’s just… I got two essays due this Monday then readings for both Literature and Spanish. Then there’s my projects for Chem and Physics. Another project for the Robotics club. Another stuff to read for decathlon-”

“Whoa, whoa whoa whoa… That’s a lot of school work. Isn’t that illegal?!”

“If only Mr. Stark.” Peter looked miserable. “That’s not all. I need to concentrate on school but I promised May I’ll visit the kids at the hospital as Spider-man. I also got my patrols, then I have to work on my own SI Internship project, then-”

“Okay, kid. Listen up. No one’s going to be mad at you for prioritizing school. I won’t, and certainly not May.” Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him in for a side hug. “School’s your real job. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Peter sighed and it looked like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders.

“Good. So, here’s what we’re going to do. No patrols for a week, two at most. You can go to the hospital as Spider-man for the kids only if you’re done with the school stuff. This weekend, all you need to do is work on your homework and school projects. You don’t have to work on your internship project until you’re done with everything or at least until you don’t feel overwhelmed.”

“Really? Won’t Mr. Bhang get mad?”

“Pete, I’m the boss.” Tony smirked. “You should take advantage of that.” Peter chortled.

“Okay. Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“No problem.” Tony ruffled the kid’s hair. Happy smiled as he watched. Peter’s a good kid and looked like Pepper’s right. Peter brought out Tony’s parental side.

“Ow! What the-!” Happy looked down and saw Loki the roomba about to stab his ankle again. “PETER!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t tell Happy but Peter designed roombas based on the Avengers. He already made an Iron Man roomba that got thrusters so it can fly and clean the top of the shelves. He’s currently working on one for a fellow arachnid: the Black Widow edition, complete with Widow’s Bite. Happy won’t like it.
> 
> After I watched Infinity War, I’m happy to see Tony and Peter fight well together. I believe it’s either they train together, they go on missions and patrols together or both. More on Peter and Tony training at the Avengers Compound in a future story.
> 
> This chapter was inspired by Tony and Kamala Khan’s interaction in [Ms. Marvel Vol.5 #6](https://www.marvel.com/comics/collection/55946/ms_marvel_vol_5_super_famous_trade_paperback). Tony’s such a dad. I love it.


	4. James Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in a million years would Rhodey think Tony Stark would be a father-figure to someone like Peter Parker. He was wrong. Nevertheless, this new side of his best friend made Rhodey happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for all the kudos, hits and comments. You have no idea how much they mean to me. ^_^
> 
> It makes me happy that people loved the previous chapter. But now, my anxious butt is all “Oh no! How am I gonna top that?” XD Oh well, I’ll just write the story as how I intended it to be. I hope you like it!

James Rhodes first met Spider-man at Leipzig and, though he had suspicions that the guy was “on the young side” as Tony said, he admitted the masked vigilante can kick ass. But, when he found out Spider-man was just a fourteen-year-old kid, he had no qualms in letting Tony know of his objections. 

What’s done was done however and he knew Tony would never put Peter in harm’s way deliberately without enough safety protocols and protection.

Besides, the negotiation-turned-fight in Leipzig made Rhodey acknowledge Spider-man’s value as a teammate, which is why he didn’t try to stop Tony from offering Peter a spot as an Avenger though it was declined in the end. Peter earned more respect points in Rhodey’s book after that.

A few months later, the more he interacted with the young man, the more he wanted to make sure he’s equipped for this dangerous business. _Better let Tones know I want to train the kid too._ He was thinking of possible training modules when he received a text message from the man himself.

**Tony Stank:** _Rhodester, keep your tomorrow afternoon free and go to SI for a presentation._  
**WarMachine4ever:** _Didn’t know you still give presentations._  
**Tony Stank:** _Not me. It’s Peter’s presentation for his Internship Project. He’s been keeping the details from me so, I have to be there!_

Rhodey chuckled. He couldn’t wait to see Iron Dad, as Happy dubbed it, in action.

**WarMachine4ever:** _Sure. I’ll be there Tones._

\---

Rhodey found Tony at the back row of Stark Industries’ mini-theater overlooking the myriad of scientists, interns and engineers as they waited for the presentation to start.

“Hey, man,” he sat beside his best friend, “how’s the kid?”

“A nervous wreck.” Tony sighed but smirked as he faced Rhodey. “But I gave him a pep talk. He’s good.”

“Damn! I should’ve been here earlier. I would love to see that.” He chuckled. “Tony Stark giving a pep talk to his nervous, jumpy son.”

“Hey, I give great pep talks!” He paused. “And he’s not my son.” He added as an afterthought.

“Yeah, sure.” He rolled his eyes. Tony was about to refute when the lights of the theater turned off except for the spotlight and stage lights.

“This is the first time I’ve seen the spotlight used for intern presentations.” Rhodey was a bit confused as he looked at the guy manning the spotlight.

“Shush.” Tony looked excited as he leaned forward. Rhodey sincerely hoped Friday’s recording, not only the kid’s presentation, but Tony’s reactions too.

Peter walked out of stage left. The spotlight followed him while the audience applauded with occasional hoots from Peter’s fellow interns. Tony would deny it, but his applause was the loudest.

“Hey-hey, everyone!” Peter waved and a few “Good luck, Peter!” came from the audience. “T-thanks for coming. Uumm…”

“You can do this, Pete.” Rhodey heard Tony, eyes still locked on the nervous kid on stage.

It was a rough start but as Peter continued his introduction, the more he relaxed and his confidence shone through. Peter then held up what seemed to be a green, bouncy, translucent ball that was slightly bigger than a regular baseball.

“I call him Flubby.” He then threw the ball on the stage floor but instead of bouncing back up, the ball divided into smaller balls. Each of the balls expanded and formed four nubs on their bodies as if to simulate arms and legs. The green rubbery blobs bounced, ran, cartwheeled and jumped all over the stage like overactive toddlers high in sugar. It’s cute! The older audiences laughed and applauded while some of the younger ones needed further explanation to get the reference.

“From Flubber, huh?” Rhodey was impressed. Tony laughed, a proud smile on his face.

“The kid must’ve gotten the idea after he made Pep and May go on a Robin Williams movie marathon with us.”

“Unlike in the movie, Flubby isn’t entirely chemical.” Peter continued. “Inside are millions of nanites that I can control with this.” He pointed at the triangular device attached near his right ear. “I can tell them to play or form other items, like a chair.” The green goops reformed into one ball and then expanded. In a matter of seconds, it reformed into a green chair, one that’s often seen in office reception areas. Peter sat with his feet up on the newly formed chair to show the audience that it can support his full weight.

The audience went nuts but none was as elated as Tony Stark.

“Umm… I thought of many applications for Flubby. He can be used as a temporary band-aid or can lift heavy stuff. He can also be just a toy. It all depends on who controls him.” Flubby reformed into a comfortable-looking, bouncy, airbag chair while Peter went on to elaborate on its composition, uses, pros and cons as well as a round of Q&As. Rhodey no longer watched the kid though. He watched his best friend. The proud dad look suited him so well.

The whole theater seemed to rumble with applause as Peter jumped down the stage after his presentation was complete. Flubby in hand, he talked with key persons from the audience. He was being congratulated by Andy Bhang, the head of the Robotics Division, when Tony stood from his seat and walked towards the center aisle.

“You don’t have anywhere to be after this, right? I think your physical therapy session is tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’m free.” Rhodey stood to follow.

“Good, we’re going out to dinner with the kid to celebrate.” Tony then lifted his watch. “You got a high-def footage of the presentation, Friday?”

“Yes, boss. I also saved it in your personal server.” The AI’s voice came out of Tony’s watch.

“Thanks, Fri.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter ran towards his mentor, all smiles and full of ecstatic energy, Flubby still clutched in his hands. “You were right! With the spotlight on me, I can’t see their faces!” _Oh, that’s why!_ Rhodey chuckled.

“Told ya!” Tony lightly punched Peter’s arm. “Congratulations! You were awesome, kid! You revolutionized slime.”

“I still can’t believe you know all about that internet trend Mr. Stark.” Peter laughed.

“Well, Friday may or may not have shown me the YouTube videos.” Tony ruffled the kid’s hair. “So, how was it? Feels good, huh?”

“Yeah!”

“Tones, don’t tell me you’re making a Tony version two. We can only handle one.” Rhodey teased.

“C-colonel Rhodes? H-hi!” Peter wide-eyed, nervousness back. “I-I didn’t know you’ll be here, sir.”

“Relax, kid.” Rhodey laughed. “You’re old man here invited me.”

“He-he’s not my-”

“I’m not old!”

“Yeah, right.” He loved teasing these two. “Anyway, where to next?”

“Dinner. We’ll have to wait a bit for Pepper and May though.” Tony slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “By the way, Pete. You have to come up with a different name for Flubby.” He gestured at the green blob as they walked out of the theater. “We don’t want to get a copyright infringement case when we patent it.”

“P-patent?! But, this is just a project. We can’t patent it!”

“Of course, we can. We’ll make sure it has your name on it.”

“No way! You’re kidding!” It took some time for Peter to accept that Tony was one hundred percent serious on that patent.

 _Tony and Pepper should just elope and start a family_ , Rhodey thought as he watched over their interaction. But with the current issue with the Accords and the state of world, it made Rhodey a bit melancholic that Tony just can’t get a break. Nevertheless, if the endgame does come to pass as Tony predicted, he’ll fight tooth and nail not just for the world, but also for Peter, Pepper, Tony and their future kids. _Uncle Rhodey… Got a nice ring to it._ Rhodey smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit I had reservations whether I should add Rhodey here. There are no evidences that he met Peter personally or if he ever found out that Peter’s 14 when Leipzig happened. But, he’s Tony’s best friend so I just assumed he knows.
> 
> Flubby was obviously inspired by the 1997 Robin Williams film [Flubber](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0119137/) but including the nanites in it was inspired by Hiro’s microbots in [Big Hero 6](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2245084/?ref_=nv_sr_1).
> 
> The design of the triangular device Peter used to control Flubby was inspired by [Aloy’s Focus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnIPxBkSeac) from Horizon Zero Dawn.


	5. Ned Leeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Ned needed help with their Physics project. Who they gonna call? Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to use the most common Iron Dad stories like a class field trip or Tony finding out about Flash or Tony attending a Parent-Teacher Conference, etc. So, it took a considerable amount of time for me to come up with an idea for this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for staying this far in the story. I really appreciate. ^_^

What Ned held in his hands was a thing of beauty and ingenuity. The only problem was…

“Dude, you know I love this and I think this would get us an A+ no doubt, but I think we got carried away. It’s too, I don’t know, big?” Ned looked at his best friend, and partner for their Physics project, over the top of their crude drawings. There they were in Peter’s room thinking of their project on a friday afternoon.

“No it’s not.” Peter grinned, so excited he had to cross his arms to minimize his fidgeting. He still bounced on his toes nonetheless. “It would be so awesome, man!”

“I get it. When you showed me clips of that Japanese TV show, what was it again?” 

“PythagoraSwitch.”

“Yeah that, I really want to do it too. I just don’t think we have the budget and space for a Rube Goldberg machine this big.”

“Why don’t we use the gym?”

“We can’t let Flash know what we’re doing!” Ned exclaimed.

“Okay. You’re right.” Peter then jumped to the ceiling and paced upside down. He told Ned it helped him think. Ned thought it’s awesome.

“Peter, dude. Why don’t we just do this in a smaller scale. You know like with rulers, spinners, magnets and marbles. Something we can do on a desk. Not with,” Ned looked back at the materials list and read, “wooden planks, bowling balls, tires and drones.”

“Ned, it’s our final Physics project! Go big or go home, you know.”

“I think you’ve spent so much time with Mr. Stark.” Ned smirked. “Which is cool, you know. If I’m in your shoes I would like totally ask him to adopt me.”

“Why don’t you ask Tony? He can help.” A sudden voice interrupted their brainstorming. Both boys looked at the doorway and saw May smile at them. “I bet he’s going to be excited.”

“May, I can’t.” Peter landed on the floor. “First, it’s our project so we have to do it ourselves and second, I can’t bother him. He’s probably busy with SI and Avengers stuff!”

“Just a suggestion, sweetie.” May shrugged. “We’re going out for dinner tonight. The roast chicken was a disaster! Ned, you’re coming with, okay?”

“Thanks, May” Ned answered as May walked to her own room. He then turned towards Peter. “She’s right, man. If you really want to do it this way, we need all the help we can get.”

Peter looked at him most likely weighing the pros and cons in his head but after a few seconds, he sighed. “Okay, I’ll call him.”

“Yes!” Ned pumped his fist. He can’t believe he could possibly hang out with Iron Man! He had so many questions but Peter was already on the phone with the man himself.

“Yeah. Okay. Why? Okay... Got it. Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter hung up then looked at Ned. “Well, May’s right. He was excited. He said we should meet him downstairs at ten in the morning and you should have enough clothes with you. Looks like we’re staying with him this weekend.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ned, whose eyes almost bulged out of their sockets, couldn’t believe his life at that moment. “Are you freaking kidding me?” Peter laughed and was as excited as Ned. “Peter, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for being my best friend and including me in your life.”

“No problem, dude. Let’s go get dinner.” Peter clapped his hand on Ned’s back as they walked out of the room.

\---

The next day found both boys at the front of the apartment as they waited for Tony Stark. Ned was so excited he couldn’t stop bouncing while Peter looked a bit nonchalant. Ned figured Peter had been spending a lot of time with the billionaire that a weekend with the man was as normal as everyday life.

“Where do you think we’re going?” Ned asked.

“Not sure.” Peter knitted his eyebrows in thought. “Maybe Stark Industries where there are huge rooms we can use.”

“That would be so cool, dude!”

“Yeah! Can’t wait to show you around. You’ll love it there!” Peter grinned and was about to tell more when they heard a honk from an incoming car. It was an Audi SUV and when it parked in front of the apartment, they saw Col. James Rhodes at the passenger seat and Tony Stark, with his trademark sunglasses, as the driver.

“Get in, losers! We’re going shopping.” Mr. Stark said as he pulled down his sunglasses.

“Was that from Mean Girls?” Peter said unbelieving.

“May made me watch it on a dare.”

“He made me watch it with him!” Col. Rhodes added.

“Dude! That’s War Machine!” Ned couldn’t believe it.

“Hey, son! You must be Ned.” Col. Rhodes waved at Ned and he waved back in a daze.

“We have to maximize the weekend, kids. Get in.” The boys were spurred into action with Tony’s words.

“Uumm… No offense but,” Peter and Ned worked on their seatbelts, “we don’t want to take too much of your time Col. Rhodes-”

“It’s okay Peter,” Col. Rhodes waved off his concern, “besides, Tones and I made a Rube Goldberg machine back at MIT. It would be like old times!”

“Yeah, just like old times.” Mr Stark chuckled as he drove the car out of parking. “Pete, give him the specs.”

“Oh, it’s with me.” Ned pulled the plans out of his backpack. “Here it is Mr. War Machine, sir.”

“Just Rhodey is fine Ned.” Mr. Rhodey looked at the plans handed to him. “Whoa! This is somethin’.”

“Let me see.” Mr. Stark stole a peek on the plans then grinned. “That looks amazing! Good job, kids!” The remark earned twin grins from Peter and Ned.

“Isn’t it too elaborate for a high school project?” Mr. Rhodey asked.

“Go big or go home, Rhodester.” That line made Ned snicker as he remembered Peter’s same reasoning.

“Anyway,” Mr. Stark continued, “it’s nothing compared to the one we did at MIT.”

“Well, true.” Mr. Rhodey chortled. He then elaborated when he saw Peter and Ned’s inquiring stares. “It spanned most of MIT’s campus.”

“Whoa!” They both exclaimed.

“Yeah, and I got in trouble for it!” Mr. Rhodey sent an exasperated glare towards Tony.

“Oh please, you enjoyed it. Anyway first stop, we’re going to the hardware store. Friday, drop my needle.” The car radio played Queen’s We are the Champions. “I know you know the lyrics to this one too, kid!”

“NO! No no no no!” Peter was alarmed while Mr. Rhodey and Mr. Stark guffawed.

“What? Why?” Ned had a feeling it was important to know exactly what was going on.

“Come on, Peter.” Mr. Rhodey goaded, still teary-eyed from laughing. “We want to see an encore of The Queen Incident. My only regret was I wasn’t there in person!”

“Oh god!” Peter groaned.

“What is it? What’s The Queen Incident?”

“I’ll tell you later, Ned.” He found out then that Col. James Rhodes, aka War Machine, does have an evil grin.

“SO NOT COOL!” Peter whined.

\---

“It’s too high up, Mr. Stark. I can’t reach the pipes.”

“Okay, umm… Use this cart, Pete.”

Ned and Rhodey were a few feet away and watched both mentor and mentee solve “the case of the too high shelf” with amusement.

“I can just climb up the shelf. I can jump too.”

“No! It’s dangerous! And what if somebody sees you?” Mr. Stark positioned their shopping cart right next to the shelf. “Here, I’ll hold it steady. Get in the cart and reach for it.”

“Mr. Rhodey, shouldn’t we let them know there’s a ladder here?” Ned pointed at the stepladder that was tucked behind the two spectators.

“Nah, give it a few minutes. I wanna see what they do next.” Mr. Rhodey grinned.

“Okay,” Ned snickered, “you’re so cool, Mr. War Machine!”

“Thanks, kid!”

\---

“Tones, for the last time, don’t make homemade airborne fireworks! It’s illegal!” Mr. Rhodey pinched the bridge of his nose. Ned thought it’s a cool idea.

“Dude, it would only go as high as three feet. Besides, it would be the perfect ending, right kids?” Both Ned and Peter nodded. “See?”

“How about, as an alternative, we’ll go with sparklers?” He sighed.

“Hmm… That can work. Kids, get five packs.”

“NO!”

\---

“Mr. Stark, where are we going to set this up?” Peter asked after they got all the materials they needed and the bill was paid, courtesy of Tony Stark. “Stark Industries?”

“Nope. We’re going upstate.”

“Upstate?” Ned gasped. “Are we going to the Avengers compound?”

“You got it, Ned.” Mr. Stark smirked.

“Oh my god!” He couldn’t help but squeal. “Are there other Avengers there?”

“Well, Vision might come back tonight. Not sure. We’ll see.”

“YES! This is so awesome!”

“Just a heads up though. Don’t freak out if he comes in through a wall.” Peter grinned.

“If he does or not, I’d still freak out.”

“True.” Peter nodded.

\---

Instead of parking at the main entrance of the compound, Mr. Stark drove them directly towards one of the hangars. Ned suspected it’s one where they park the quinjets and he was right. The sight of those jets made him giddy. All that lacked was an epic background music, like in Star Wars.

“This is the best day ever!” Ned, slack-jawed, as he slowly walked towards one of the jets. His arm stretched out as if to touch it but stopped at the last second. He looked back at Mr. Stark to ask for permission.

“Go ahead, kid.” Mr. Stark smiled as he carried some of the heavy stuff they need for their project. He didn’t need to tell Ned twice.

After he checked out the jet in every angle and soaked in every detail, because he’s not sure he’ll get to see a quinjet up close ever again, Ned walked towards the large space cleared out for their project. Both Mr. Stark and Peter pored over their project design; maybe they tried to figure out how to set it up efficiently in the space they have. Instead of joining the two however, Ned decided to help Mr. Rhodey organize the materials they bought.

“This is the first time I see Mr. Stark and Peter work together.” Ned told Mr. Rhodey. “It’s awesome!”

“Uh-huh,” Mr. Rhodey nodded, a fond smile on his face, “they’ve been working together for a while now that they have this system. It’s like clockwork. You know Ned,” He leaned closer to whisper, “Happy calls them Iron Dad and Spiderson.” That made Ned snigger. “It’s just between the three of us, okay?”

“Okay,” Ned nodded. He looked back at the two just in time to see Mr. Stark ruffle Peter’s hair. “Mr. Rhodey, I’m glad Peter met Mr. Stark. He’s been through a lot you know. After his uncle died, it took a really long time for Peter to get out of his rut. I wanted to help him out and I did my best but I really couldn’t relate to what happened.”

“Yeah, I get it. Been through the same thing when Tony’s parents died.” Mr. Rhodey sighed and lightly punched Ned’s arm. “The best we can do is be there for them. So, you’re doing good, kid.”

“Thanks, Mr. Rhodey.” Ned grinned. “Before I forget, you need to tell me about the Queen Incident.” Rhodey laughed.

“Better,” he pulled out his phone from his back pocket, “if I forward the video to you.”

“Oh my god! There’s a video?” Ned quickly took out his own phone. “Yes, please.”

\---

Due to multiple snack breaks and the occasional goofing off such as impromptu sword fights, they were only a third of the way through their project by dinner. It was okay though. Ned thought it was fun to hang out with Iron Man and War Machine. After dinner, they were at it again with more urgency. They had to finish that night so they can spend the rest of the weekend for testing and for the actual video.

“If you kids don’t get an A+ for this, I’m suing your teacher.” Mr. Stark grunted as he lifted a heavy, metal spring to position.

“Dude, I think your dad needs help.” Ned whispered towards Peter who, in his surprise, accidentally toppled the dominoes he painstakingly arranged.

“What?!” Peter shrieked. “Aw, crap!”

“You okay there?” Mr. Rhodey asked from the far side of the their almost finished set up.

“We’re-we’re good, Mr. Rhodes!” Peter’s arms flailed then turned towards his best friend to whisper, “He’s not my dad!”

“Not biologically, of course. But come on, I’m sure you can see it, man.” Ned gave him a knowing look. After his talk with Mr. Rhodey, they conspired to tease the Iron Dad and Spiderson every chance they got.

“I don’t-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He blushed as he returned to re-arranging the dominos.

“Yeah, sure.” Ned looked towards Mr. Rhodey, who continued to watched them, and gave him a thumbs up. He received a grin in return.

\---

Thankfully, they finished the setup before midnight and went to bed. Ned decided to bunk with Peter in his room. Tired from all the heavy lifting and machine calibration, they slept as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

By morning, they were excited and ready to finish everything. The setup took a few more tests and adjustments but the time came for the official run.

“The honor’s yours, Ned.” Mr. Stark handed Ned the controller for the camera drone. The controller itself had a monitor so he would know exactly how the video would look like.

“Whoa! Really?”

“Yeah, Pete is too fidgety and you already got the blocking right.” Mr. Stark smirked when Peter pouted at him. “Just remember, do not film anything that would look like you’re in the Avengers compound. So make sure the logo near the ceiling and the quinjets are out of the frame. Got it?”

“Yes, sir!”

“Alright, whenever you guys are ready…” Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodey stood back to make sure they didn’t disrupt the setup and so they wouldn’t be filmed on camera.

As soon as Peter started the sequence, it was glorious! They watched on bated breath as their Rube Goldberg machine was brought to life. Every landing of the balls were on point; every timing were perfect. It was like an orchestra conducted by a world-class maestro. The sequence ended in a perfect domino effect with the sparkles Mr. Stark set up. By the end, the best friends couldn’t help but whoop with irrepressible joy! It was over a minute of satisfying video, in just one take!

As soon as the camera stopped recording, Peter and Ned heard an applause not only from Mr. Stark and Mr. Rhodey but also from May, Ms. Potts and Happy who came in just in time with snacks.

“Congratulations! You guys did it!” May grinned and opened her arms to hug both Peter and Ned. Both boys ran towards her and accepted the hug.

Ms. Potts walked towards Mr. Stark to give him a peck on the lips. “We got snacks boys. We can watch the video while eating. Happy, please set up the tables and chairs.”

“Sure.”

Ned and Peter let the adults set the food. Both of them still felt the exhilaration of their project’s successful run and completion. Ned smiled and looked at the people in Peter’s life. At first he felt a small twinge of envy but he remembered, he’s part of this circle too; not just as Spider-man’s guy-in-the-chair, but also his best friend.

Peter used to only have May, but now…

“Dude, your family is awesome!”

Peter looked slightly confused at first but he smiled the more he looked at their small gathering. “Yeah. I guess you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per Wiki, [Rube Goldberg machines](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rube_Goldberg_machine) are those that “consist of a series of simple devices that are linked together to produce a domino effect, in which each device triggers the next one, and the original goal is achieved only after many steps.”
> 
> This is the [PythagoraSwitch video](https://vimeo.com/13420214) Peter showed Ned.
> 
> I believe one does not need the whole Avengers to write a family fic for Peter because there’s Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, May, Ned and Happy. I know you guys want to see Peter with the Avengers but, I want this series to be as close to canon as possible so, I’m sorry; he won’t meet the other Avengers in this series. Or maybe...
> 
> As for Vision, I did try to put him in (even write an individual chapter from his point of view). Unfortunately, it just doesn't fit. Also my understanding from watching CW, Hoco and IW is he would spend most of his time either on missions given to him by Tony/Shield or spend time with Wanda. I do plan to write Vision in a future story in this series.
> 
> Edit (1 Sep 2018): [The Queen Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862266) already uploaded! ^_^


	6. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human interaction is fascinating for Friday especially now that she can interact with Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, it is recommended that you read [The Grand Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526353) first before continuing or you might get confused why Friday is the way she is in this chapter.

Friday’s first experience of the real world was via Iron Man’s HUD. Though she was young, she was able to assist him in Sokovia. With Jarvis gone, she knew boss was sad. Yet, all she can do for him was evolve and be of more assistance.

She was grateful for Tony when he created a holographic body for her. Though she’s still confined within the boundaries of his personal lab in Stark Industries, at least she could now move outside the suit and around a given space. It also gave her the ability to fully interact with other humans, such as Peter Parker.

“Do you get lonely, Friday?” Peter asked. He visited the SI lab one day after school to work on his homework and make a new batch of web fluid. Friday sat at the corner of his table, legs crossed and observant. “I mean, I know you’re everywhere, like with Mr. Stark or the Avengers compound but, you know…”

“Hmm… Loneliness… I haven’t thought of that.” She cocked her head slightly to one side, just like how Peter often did when in thought.

“Sorry, it’s just, you can only walk around here and most of the time, Mr. Stark isn’t around…” He placed his pen on the table and turned towards her. “If I were in your shoes, I would drive myself crazy with boredom. That’s why it’s awesome I got Karen with me on patrols. It gets lonely without someone to talk to.” Suddenly, he perked up. “Maybe when Mr. Stark taught me how to design and code a holographic AI, I can make one for Karen. Then you guys can hang out together.” Peter’s enthusiasm and kindness made Friday smile.

“How about this?” She waved her hand and a sound visualizer appeared on one of Peter’s holo-screens.

“Hi, Peter! Hi, Friday!” Karen’s voice resonated within the lab.

“Whoa! That’s awesome! I didn’t think of that!” Peter enthused. “Now, we can all hang out!” The rest of Peter’s stay at the lab was spent talking about his friends, school and his patrols. Friday learned a lot from Peter that day and ever since, she looked forward to his visits.

\---

Boss was busy for days due to hearings and amendment appeals for the Accords. Friday was always with him to assist but she made sure she’s with Peter as well when he visited.

“Mr. Stark’s been really busy, huh?” Peter said as he looked around the lab. “Ms. Potts was also busy with the launch of the new StarkPhone. I only got to say hi to her downstairs but she had to go to a meeting with Marketing.” Friday looked at Peter’s facial cues.

“You miss them.” She stated. Peter must’ve felt embarrassed for a few seconds but sighed after.

“Yeah, I guess I miss them.” Peter moved towards his lab area to start with his homework. Friday thought he would feel more embarrassed if he opened up to another human but since she’s an AI, he did not shy away. She felt… happy.

“They’ve been so busy this month that they cancelled their date night twice.” Friday followed him then sat on her usual spot on his table.

“They have date nights? Ben and May had date nights too.” He chuckled but suddenly stopped, eyes wide.

“Peter?” Friday peered at him. She was about to scan his vitals when-

“Friday, I need your help!”

\---

“Are you sure about this, Peter?” Friday asked as Peter selected songs from her extensive database.

“Yeah, yeah yeah yeah, I used to do this for Ben and May.” From what she could see on his face and his heightened heart rate, Friday concluded that Peter’s... excited. “I guess it’s like that old movie The Parent Trap, but in a really small scale.”

“Hmm… Downloading The Parent Trap… Complete.” After it downloaded, a small screen appeared for her to watch the movie in super fast forward. It only took a minute for her to watch and once done, she turned towards Peter who looked at her with awe.

“That is so cool!” Wide-eyed and slack-jawed, Peter was astonished. “Can you do that with books then put it on my brain?”

“Sorry Peter, the ‘No Spidey Shortcuts’ protocol prevents me from doing that.” She smirked.

“Oh, man! That would’ve been awesome.” Peter was a bit put out as he finished his song list. “Okay, you got their favorite food delivered from their favorite restaurant and the roses?”

“Yes, I also used the money from your accumulated intern allowance. It will be delivered in time for dinner.”

“Awesome!” He grinned. “Alright, time to set up the penthouse.”

\---

While Friday watched Peter set up the penthouse’s dining room, she asked, “Why are you doing this, Peter?”

“Because they deserve a break.” He said as he arranged the cutlery the formal way as instructed by Friday. “And cancelling date night twice is not good.”

“Hmm… You want your mom and dad to get back together.”

“W-what? No… no… What?!” Peter sputtered. He almost dropped the wine glass.

“Like in The Parent Trap.” If only Friday could use her holographic body in the penthouse, Peter would’ve seen her shake with mirth. He did, however, hear her giggle.

“Friday! Don’t tease me like that!”

“But boss is like a father to you, right?”

“Well, technically he’s your dad too. Dum-E, U, Karen and Vision are your siblings.” Peter finished setting the table - _Nailed it!_ \- and was about to write a note on a card. “And, yeah. I guess. I mean, May’s like a mom to me then Mr. Stark is my mentor and like a father-figure. And, I really like Ms. Potts. So when they get married, it’s like Ms. Potts is my mom too. I’ll have two moms! We’re like one big happy family!” He chortled.

“I see,” Friday said with fondness in her voice, “you’re right.”

“Don’t ever tell anyone I said that!” He glared at the ceiling. She thought it’s adorable. “This is a secret, Friday. Promise?”

“I promise.” Friday chuckled.

“Okay.” While Peter finished his note, Friday received an alert.

“Peter, the food and flowers are here.”

“Cool!” Peter placed his note on the table, facing the door.

\---

With the food and decorations set, Peter, in his Spider-man suit minus the mask, looked at his work with satisfaction.

“All done! Okay, Friday. Please send my distress signal to Mr. Stark. Tell him to get to the penthouse.”

“Signal sent... Tony’s on his way with a suit. He’ll be here in ten minutes.”

“We have to time this right. Since Ms. Potts is in the building, send her an urgent message when Mr. Stark is five minutes away.”

“Got it.”

“Thanks, Friday. Alright,” He then pulled the mask on his head, “Karen, this is a special occasion, connect with Friday. I want to see the camera feeds in the living and dining room. Also, disable the tracking protocol in my suit for fifteen minutes. I don’t want Mr. Stark to see me. Friday will send the override codes.”

“Sure, Peter. Connection with Friday, successful. Camera feeds, connected. Override codes, received. Tracking protocol, disabled for fifteen minutes.”

“Thanks, Karen. You can hear me Friday?”

“Loud and clear, Peter.” Friday responded.

“Awesome! Let’s do this.”

\---

While Peter hid at a nearby building’s rooftop, Friday saw Tony approach the balcony.

“Peter! Where are you?!” He called out as soon as he landed, the Bleeding Edge nanites returned to their casing. He panicked when he didn’t get a response. As he walked in the living room, Ms. Potts arrived via the elevator.

“Peter?!” Ms. Potts turned and saw boss walk in. “Oh my god, Tony! I just received an urgent message from Peter.” Teary-eyed, she met boss halfway.

“I’m feeling a bit guilty, Friday.” Peter said via the comms.

“This was your idea!” She responded.

“Yeah, yeah you’re right.” He sighed but continued with determination. “We’ll stick to the plan.”

“Don’t worry, hon.” Mr. Stark said, “Friday, where’s Peter?”

“He’s in the dining room, boss.”

“Dining room?” He asked, incredulous. On the way to the dining room with Ms. Potts, he continued, “Check for his vitals, Friday. Any injuries?” Friday refrained from answering as was planned but there was no need to respond anyway. Both Ms. Potts and the boss were already in the dining room. “What the-”

There were rose petals on the floor as well as bouquets on the table and around the room. The lights were dimmed and a candlelit dinner was ready for the couple. Ms. Potts gasped as she saw the setup while boss took the note Peter left on the table.

_Take a break, it’s your date night! - Peter ^_^_

“That little-” Tony shook his head and chuckled, “That boy almost gave me a heart attack.”

“He did all these for us.” Ms. Potts said with a grateful smile.

“Friday,” Peter said via comms, “play the queue.” As instructed, Friday played the track list Peter prepared starting with Daniela Andrade’s cover of La Vie En Rose.

“Well,” Tony put the note back on the table then pulled Ms. Potts closer, “may I have this dance?” She giggled.

As they started dancing, Peter was back on the comms. “Friday, if they ask, I’m on patrol.”

“Yes, Peter. Good luck and be careful.”

“Thanks, I will. Cut the camera feeds. Karen, disconnect from Friday.” Friday did as instructed. There were a lot of things she learned from Peter Parker. Kindness, thoughtfulness and family among other things. She couldn’t wait to learn more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Friday downloaded and watched the movie within minutes was inspired by Jocasta in [Tony Stark: Iron Man #1](https://comicstore.marvel.com/Tony-Stark-Iron-Man-2018-1/digital-comic/48308).
> 
> Tony gives him regular intern allowance. Peter seldom used it so he’s got a lot saved. 
> 
> You can listen to Daniela Andrade’s cover of [La Vie En Rose on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Ba_WoSZXvw).


	7. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooner or later, he would have to meet the vigilante Spider-man. But now, he’ll stay in the shadows a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, last chapter of this story. This is a short one since it’s more like a bridge to future stories.
> 
> Thank you so much guys for reading this far. You guys have no idea how much the hits, kudos and comments mean to me. So, please accept this virtual hug from me! ^_^

Being deemed dead to the world did have its advantages and Nick Fury would make good use of it as much as he can. It was his way to keep tabs on the state of the world and the Avengers, secret or official. This time, he’d been watching over a new recruit, Spider-man.

Others may think recruiting one as young as this boy was irresponsible and crazy but Fury knew the value of listening to a futurist like Tony Stark. Stark saw potential and therefore such an individual should be nurtured and protected, especially from one “Thunderbolt” Ross.

Therefore, it was a good idea to keep the boy’s superhero activities at the down low. There may have been some hiccups but that’s where Fury came in, to keep the incidents contained and invisible from Ross’ radar.

Not only was the kid interesting, Fury could say the same thing about the mentor. He never failed to establish eyes everywhere: the senate, the UN, Ross’ team, Stark Industries and even the Avengers compound. From all the eyes that reported back to him, the information delighted him. Tony definitely exceeded his expectations. Though he still needed help - help that he refused to ask in the first place - Fury could dare say he’s proud of Stark. He’s far from the alcoholic, problematic child he used to be. Fury then decided it was time for a visit.

\---

Hidden in the shadows, he waited patiently at Washington Square Park. Based from the reports, both Peter and Tony often strolled in the park. Peter went to take pictures for his Instagram account and Tony, most often, was dragged out of his lab for fresh air.

At the time, Fury watched both mentor and mentee as they stood by the dogs’ play area. Peter took photos of the dogs while Tony watched, that was until the boy was alerted by Fury’s presence. From a civilian point of view, the kid seemed to only ask something from the older man but Nick Fury knew better and as he expected, Peter walked away towards the direction of Stark Industries and left his mentor behind. Tony watched Peter until he was out of sight before he looked at Fury’s direction.

As soon as they had eye contact, Tony sighed, shook his head and walked closer.

“What are you doing here?” He asked when he was close enough, a frown on his face. “Didn’t know you’re a dog person. I thought you’re more like a cat person.”

Fury answered, “Well Stark, there’s no harm in enjoyin’ a bit of nature in the city. Winter’s just around the corner.”

“Cut the bullshit.”

“Fine,” Fury smirked, “I’m just here to visit my grandson.”

“What?! Grandson?” Tony was bewildered. “What are you-” Then in a moment of clarity, Tony groaned. Fury was wickedly pleased when Tony connected the dots. “Ok, first of all, I called you ‘dad’ once. ONCE! Second, it was sarcasm! Third, he’s not my son.”

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, Tony.” Fury laughed. “Either way, I ain’t here to antagonize you. I’m here to help.” Fury tossed something towards Tony who successfully caught it. It was a flash drive. “That right there contains the combat styles of different Shield agents and even some of the Avengers including Cap, Falcon and Black Widow.”

Tony stared at the item in his hand, eyebrows knit in thought. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I believe you.” Fury smiled kindly. “You know what is coming and when the battle is over and the dust settles, that boy is the future. Teach him well, Stark.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing all along?” He smirked, eyebrow raised. Tony pocketed the flash drive after a few moments of contemplation. “Why not just give this to me at the penthouse like a thief in the night, or something? You’ve done that before. Why follow him around like a stalker? I know ‘cause he said his senses kept warning him of someone watching him.”

“I wanna test the boy’s enhanced senses.” Fury answered, eyebrows raised as if it should’ve been obvious. “I wondered if he knows when he’s being observed.”

“Stop it! You’re freaking him out!” Tony growled. Fury was reminded of an alpha wolf, protecting his young cub.

“Okay,” Fury raised his hands, “I got what I needed anyway.”

“Don’t you dare-”

“Don’t worry, I’m on your side. There’s no way I’m going to hand him over to Ross. Your own efforts are not the only reason why Ross hadn’t barged in here to take him.” 

“Good!” That seemed to appease Tony but a hint of protectiveness was still visible on his face and body language.

“Alright, I’m outta here. Got things to do. It’s great seein’ you, Tony.”

“You too.” Tony sniffed. “Just don’t be a creep.” Fury chuckled. He was about to walk away when he remembered something.

“By the way, you know where my bases are, right?”

“Yeah, and I know. I have no plans on giving them away either.” Tony answered. Fury nodded then walked away.

Fury knew it’s coming, it’s only a matter of when. Whenever that would be, he would be ready. The communicator in his pocket was proof of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tony Stark called Nick Fury “dad”](https://tony-stark-ing.tumblr.com/post/175796592072/tony-called-nick-fury-dad-by-accident-im-dying) in the [Iron Man: The Gauntlet](https://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/1368008518/ref=nosim/speculativefic05) novel written by Eoin Colfer, the author of Artemis Fowl. To cover the slip up, he said it was sarcasm. It was funny! It’s not an MCU tie-in but it’s still fun and exciting to read. Do check it out. It got Iron Dad moments too but towards a different teen.
> 
> Although, the novel is not part of the MCU, Tony may still consider Fury as his mentor from the official MCU comic tie-ins and Age of Ultron. Tony was trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. - with Phil Coulson and Rhodey - when Fury was the director ([Iron Man: Fast Friends #2](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/22851/iron_man_fast_friends_2008_2)). The World Security Council accused Fury of coddling Tony ([Marvel's The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week #1](https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/42618/marvels_the_avengers_prelude_furys_big_week_2011_1)). Fury is the first person - at least the only person we’ve seen - Tony confided in with his vision in Sokovia (Age of Ultron).
> 
> There’s a theory going around though why Nick Fury cares for Tony Stark. It’s really good. If you like theories on Captain Marvel and Avengers 4, click [here](https://nerdist.com/why-nick-fury-called-captain-marvel-in-infinity-war/). Possible spoilers, of course.
> 
> Where was Nick Fury during Civil War? I got nothing from my research within the MCU. But in Earth 616 (comics), Fury was in hiding and he let the secret Avengers use his secret bases.


End file.
